


Metal Gear? Solid.

by sleepyowlet



Series: Hardware [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is consensual, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tattoos and Piercings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: Rey visits a vintage bike rally to network and promote her workshop. She runs into an interesting guy, with interesting hardware. Rey likes.





	Metal Gear? Solid.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is what happens when you let Coupy and me loose in the discord chat. Thewayofthetrashcompactor kindly degnomed!
> 
> _This is all your fault, Coupy. I hope Claude hides all your left socks._

 

The local vintage rally was in full swing. On an empty field, classic bike enthusiasts had assembled showcasing their bikes in front of a multitude of tents in all shapes and sizes. Beer was flowing freely, and everywhere people were engaged in lively discussion about the machines they loved. And community gossip.

And then there was the unavoidable blow-up sex doll that someone had brought, dressed up, and parked on one of his bikes.

Rey just smiled and shook her head. These sorts of antics were nothing unusual; most bikers she knew only wore a thin veneer of adulthood, even the grizzled ones who still wore what remained of their greying hair in thin ponytails.

There was the usual number of classic Harleys in various colours, some British ones like Triumph and Norton.

Rey walked on, then stopped in her tracks in front of four bikes in a neat row, whistling through her teeth. “Now that’s a sight you don’t see all that often.”

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” a smooth voice with an English upper-crust accent came from somewhere to the left.

Rey turned to the tall, slender man in black leather and with vivid red hair who walked up to her. “Yes, they are. A Ural, right? Russian,” she asked, pointing. “That’s a Jawa. Czech Republic, well, Czechoslovakia when they were made. And this...oh, that’s an AVO. East Germany. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen that one before,” Rey mumbled, indicating the last one. It was of a more slender built but the rounded design indicated the 50s.

“An RT-125, another East German bike, picked it up last year,” the stranger supplied.

“So you collect Soviet Era classic bikes?” Rey asked. Judging by the high tech tent erected behind the four bikes, he was probably the richest guy present. And he was British, which made this particular collection a bit pretentious. And he hadn’t even ridden any of them here; he’d had them all shipped, Rey thought, eyeing the sleek Ducati half hidden behind the tent.

He held out a hand, still in a leather glove for Rey to shake.”I’m Hux. And yes, I do.”

“Rey. I fix classic bikes and cars,” she replied, shaking his hand. Someone with such particular collecting proclivities would make for good business; there wasn’t much of a chance of finding spare parts for Eastern Block bikes in the US, and international shipping was so much more expensive than her services. “I also custom make parts.”

A wide smile spread over his face. “Oh, that’s brilliant! I have another Jawa, one of the original models from 1929, but she’s missing a few bits. It would be great if you could fix Millicent for me. Do you have a card? I’d like to have a look at your facilities.”

Rey suppressed a snort. She had a small workshop crammed with all the machinery she needed, hardly what anyone would call ‘facilities’. “Sure, here.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card for him to take.

The smile turned slightly predatory, and his gloved fingers skimmed hers as he took the card. “I’ll be sure to call.”

Rey wasn’t fazed. He wasn’t the first customer to try and put the moves on her, and she’d handled worse. “You do that,” she chirped with a wide, toothy grin. “Have fun!”

She left Hux and his bikes behind and made her way to the stage. She always liked the music at these events, mostly classic rock cover bands interspersed with some indie stuff, and sometimes 80s style hair metal played by ageing musicians with potbellies hanging over elaborate belt buckles.

All of this was home to Rey; she felt safe among those people. Near the stage was promo booth for the local chapter of BACA - Bikers Against Child Abuse,  manned as usual by Chewie, the only Santa in town who came on a Harley.

Chewie spotted her and held out his arms as wide as they would go. Rey didn’t hesitate and ran up for an enthusiastic bear hug. She probably owed those guys, and Chewie in particular, her life - they’d rescued her from Plutt when she was thirteen and had stood behind her like an impenetrable wall of black leather and chains when she had to appear in court to testify against him.

They’d gotten her out, and Chewie and his wife Maz had taken her in. Rey’s grades had risen at school since she wasn’t forced to work in the junkyard anymore, and she’d won a scholarship for college to study mechatronics and production design, a plan for her future in mind. She’d open a workshop specialising in fixing beautiful old machines, and that’s what she had done. Chewie and Maz (and lots of other local bikers) had helped her finance everything and had aided her in doing her first business deals, but the shop was Rey’s baby first and foremost.

Chewie didn’t talk much, a speech impediment made it hard to for him, but Rey had never had any trouble understanding what he was trying to say.

“I’m doing well, thank you. How’s Maz?” Rey asked, and Chewie told her that she was at home, working the bar, and that he was grateful for having a day off from lugging around beer kegs.

They chatted for a bit, then Rey moved off to get herself a beer. She no longer fit her little BACA vest, so she had it framed in her shop to remind her of the day her life had changed for the better forever. Dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, Rey effortlessly blended with the crowd, which was how she preferred things.

Some habits were hard to shake, and Rey’s brain still linked “invisible” and “safe”.

It was getting dark. The stage workers set up the next band’s gear, and nearby someone started a light show on his ostentatious Goldwing and people laughed.

Rey sipped her beer with a happy smile. It had been a good day, even though she had spent most of it networking.

A deep rumble and the sound of heavy rain came out of the boxes next to the stage which was now bathed in blood red light. This drew the attention of the crowd, and everyone hushed. Six shrouded figures appeared on stage through the artificial fog, and the penny dropped for Rey.

How the hell had the people organising a little local vintage rally gotten the _Knights of Ren_?

Once in a blue moon, a metal band made it into the mainstream, and they were shaping up to be the next Big Thing. Rumours and legends abounded (as they usually did), especially around the lead singer who named himself Kylo Ren. Rey didn’t pay much attention to the celebrity gossip, she just knew that they were good.

The crowd stood in a dazed stupor for a few moments just like Rey - and then everyone realised who was about to play for them and went wild.

The Knights of Ren had this thing going on of being constantly backlit on stage, so nobody really knew what they looked like. All in all their show was theatrical but underpinned by solid music and the singer’s charismatic, dark voice.

Rey enjoyed herself immensely, jumping about to the beat.

Eventually, the Knights of Ren said their goodbyes and the crowd dispersed around many small campfires. Passing by Hux’ tent, she ogled the four bikes again, not really watching where she was going, and collided with a huge, shadowy figure.

Both bounced back and the guy grabbed Rey’s upper arm to keep her upright. “Careful,” he chuckled in a very deep voice. 

Wait. She knew that voice. And he was carrying a guitar case. The question was, what was Kylo Ren doing here? Shouldn’t he and the rest of the band have hotel rooms?

Rey realised that she was staring, open-mouthed.

“Aw,  _ crap _ .” That was the only warning Rey got before he dragged her into the tent’s open flap. “Look, can we keep this between the two of us? I’ll sign as many things as you want, and you can have tickets to our next concert for all your friends, just please don’t tell anyone I’m here?” he whispered urgently.

Rey shook him off. “Hey, let  _ go _ , arsehole! I don’t need anything signed and I don’t want concert tickets either,” she hissed, “and don’t worry. I’m not telling anyone. I don’t actually give a fuck about you or your band.” With that, she turned on her heel and marched right back out of the tent, head held high.

Spending some time waiting in the queue in front of the toilet container with happily giggling women calmed her down enough to let her rejoin the festivities, mood and bladder both level again.

There were fire dancers now, and thinking back, Rey felt a bit bad about how she’d treated Kylo. Being a celebrity and constantly surrounded by people who wanted a piece of you was surely no fun, and his plea and bribing attempt had tasted a lot like desperation in hindsight. Rey had just been startled; she didn’t react well to being manhandled.

Sighing, she resolved to apologise should she see him again and put him out of her mind.

Rey had gravitated to a little campfire where someone had brought out a guitar and was singing forlorn love songs in the flickering light. People were quietly chatting and laughing around her, but Rey was content to just sit and enjoy the moment.

Someone sat down next to her, offering a plastic cup.

Rey turned her head to see who it was and cringed a little.

Kylo Ren.

“What’s that?” she asked, pointing at the cup.

“Soda,” Kylo replied, “since I have no idea if you’re old enough to drink. I just wanted to apologise for grabbing you like that. It occurred to me only afterwards that you must have felt threatened. I didn’t think, and I’m sorry.” He rubbed his free hand over his face and groaned. “Story of my fucking life.”

Rey couldn’t keep the little giggle in, so it escaped and danced into the night. “I’m sorry too. I realise that it must be hard for you to find a quiet moment for yourself. I just tend to get really snappy when I feel defensive.” Rey accepted the drink and saluted her companion. “Story of my fucking life.” She took a sip. Soda, just as he’d said. “And just for your information, I’m twenty-five.”

“Noted,” Kylo replied with a smirk. “What’s your name? Mine’s Ben.”

“I’m Rey. So Kylo Ren is just a stage name,” she stated, taking another sip.

He snorted. “Of course. As Granny Weatherwax said, ‘Never pick yourself a name…”

“...you can’t scrub the floor in.’” Rey finished the quote and they shared a grin. “You like Pratchett.”

“Sure do. What do you like?” he asked.

“Pratchett,” Rey teased and giggled as Ben poked her in the side. “I like beautiful machines. Old ones, with history. I like books and movies, and I like it when it rains.”

They listened to the campfire jam session for a bit in comfortable silence, until a cool, moist breeze made Rey shiver. She hadn’t meant to stay that long, so she hadn't brought a jacket, but she had gotten caught up in the atmosphere.

“C’mere?” Ben offered, holding his arms open. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Rey folded her arms across her chest and looked at him down her nose. “A true gentleman would offer me his jacket,” she primly replied.

Ben just shrugged. “Maybe, but I don’t wanna be cold either. Besides, I’m not a gentleman.”

Rey gasped in mock outrage. “How shocking!” She sniffed. “Well, since I’m devoid of other choices…” She crawled into his lap and sighed as she leaned back against his chest. He was deliciously warm and solid.

Ben loosely wrapped his arms around her. “You know, I grew up here. I’ve been away for a very long time, but it feels good to be back,” he murmured into her ear, his lips softly brushing her skin. “I share a house with a very good friend. Hell, tonight we even share our tent.”

Rey swallowed, a tingle had started low in her belly and got only worse as he started to gently kiss and nibble at her neck. “And what else do you share?” she asked, her voice low and breathy.

“Lovely girls, sometimes. But it’s up to you,” Ben replied, nipping at her earlobe. His hand stroked her side, his fingertips making it under her t-shirt to her skin.

Something clicked in her mind. “That friend wouldn’t be Hux, would it?”

“You know Hux?” Ben asked, sounding surprised.

Rey nodded. “We met earlier.” If Hux was his friend she should say something nice, maybe? “He’s got an interesting collection?”

Ben snorted against her shoulder. “He can be a dick, alright. But he’s good in bed? And he told me about you, I think - he was quite impressed.”

That startled a laugh out of Rey. “Well, he is kind of good looking. In a sleek, shark kind of way.”

The hand beneath her t-shirt was joined by the second and they moved up to cup Rey’s breasts. “Wanna go back to the tent with me?”

Rey grinned. The day and the evening had been great, so topping it off with some good sex would be wonderful. His teasing caresses had been enough of a preview of competence, so she was going to bite. “Yes, I’d like to.”

Ben stood and dragged her to her feet with him, kissing her as soon as they were both upright. Wow. There was a stud in his tongue. Now that could be all kinds of fun!

The tent wasn’t far away, and as they approached Rey could see the light from the inside. Seemed like Hux was already there.

Rey’s thought was affirmed as they entered and Kylo zipped the flap closed behind them. Hux was sitting in a collapsible armchair working on something at his laptop, which he shut with a smirk. “Rey, how lovely to see you again.”

“Uhm. Yeah. Hi?” This wasn’t awkward at all. Nah. Rey bit her lip and looked at everywhere but him. “That’s...quite the tent.”

Hux got up, full lips pulling themselves into a proud grin. “It is, isn’t it? A prototype I designed for my company. I specialise in energy accumulation and distribution, and this was a fun little project. It’s got solar panels, a rainwater collection system for a portable hygiene unit, energy for built-in electric lights and climate control all rolled into one. This is its test run.”

“Don’t forget the sturdy foldable bed that doesn’t squeak. That needs to go through a thorough endurance testing process too. Not to mention the sound absorbing fabric you’ve come up with,” Ben interjected, stepping up behind Rey, loosely wrapping her arms around her waist. “What do you think, should we help him with that?”

Rey snorted at the cheesy line and tilted her head to one side. “Well, I don’t know? What would that testing process involve?”

Hux rose to stand in front of her. “Ben and you would test the bed, I would...observe.”

“He likes to watch,” Ben whispered into her ear loud enough for Hux to hear.

Rey turned her head and raised an eyebrow. “Yes. I gathered that, thank you, Ben,” she replied, imitating Hux’ posh accent, which made Ben collapse against her back in silent laughter.

Hux heaved a long-suffering sigh. “The things I put up with.” He focused his gaze on Rey. “You’d be okay with that?”

Rey shrugged and smiled. College had been a time of experimentation and new experiences in many ways, and while she’d never actually done a threesome, it wasn’t a totally foreign concept to her. Hell, her besties were in a three-way poly relationship. “Sure, sounds like fun!”

“Okay, great!” Ben said, letting go of Rey. “Gimme a minute to set everything up?”

He disappeared into a closed off partition of the tent and Rey could hear him rummaging around. She gazed after him for a moment, then turned to Hux in confusion. “What’s to set up?”

Hux just snorted. “He’s planning on showboating. Let him, it is quite spectacular.”

“Okay. So...is watching all you do?” Rey asked, curious.

Hux seemed to flounder a little. “Well, no. I just have an aversion to directly touching people I don’t know.”

“Ah, that’s why you wear gloves. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Rey apologised.

Hux just smiled mildly. “You didn’t. I’m glad you’re here, and it’s better to ask questions than to just stumble about.”

A shout of “Ready!” sounded from the compartment, and Hux reached out his gloved hand to Rey. “Shall we?”

Rey took it with a bright smile and they went in.

_ Oh wow. _

Wow. Wow. Wow.

The room was illuminated by blacklight, and Kylo was comfortably reclining on the bed, arms folded behind his head, a cocky smirk on his face.

His body was covered in tattoos, and UV active sections made beautiful, glowing patterns over his body, accenting his spectacular physique. Shield piercings glinted around his nipples.  But the centrepiece was his erect cock. It too was tattooed in a pattern that was either scales or armour, and the head was pierced with a rather sizable curved barbell. With glowing silicone balls. There were also several rings with glowing centrepieces lining the seam of his scrotum.

Hux dropped into another foldable armchair in a corner and grinned at her when she looked at him, dumbstruck. “Don’t mind me,” he said lightly and indicated Kylo on the bed with his entire hand like a mâitre d’. “Enjoy.”

“Yes, please,” Kylo piped up and Rey turned back towards him, still reluctant. He looked...otherworldly. Not quite real; like something from a daydream - or a nightmare.

She just wasn’t sure where to begin. She felt like her perpetually starved ten-year-old self would have felt faced with a twelve-foot buffet table.

Kylo’s smirk never faltered, and he didn’t move an inch, the bastard, as if he was absolutely sure that she’d come to him eventually.

Rey didn't mind proving him right, after how nice he’d been to her all evening. When she’d gotten over her shock, she approached the bed, losing clothes as she went. Not that there was much to lose; t-shirt, frayed jeans, socks, trainers, bra, and lastly panties.

Kylo wasn’t smirking anymore, now that she was bare. He looked at her with a hunger in his eyes that made her feel all trembly and powerful at the same time. She sat next to him on the bed and smoothed a hand along his sternum that rose and fell in deep, even breaths. “What would you like me to do?”

“Whatever you want,” he rasped and cleared his throat.

After a short moment of deliberation, Rey decided on a kiss. That had worked pretty well before? And playing with that barbell in his tongue was fun.

Since he still insisted on doing nothing at all beyond responding enthusiastically, she started caressing his neck and his broad chest, finally also moving her mouth down the taut tendon next to his throat to play with his pierced nipples.

Ah, success. The noises he made when she did that were lovely.

Rey was glad that she got to explore this beautiful specimen of a man at her leisure; she enjoyed the warm smoothness of his skin and the way he smelled, loved to experiment with caresses, nibbles, kisses and bites to see what elicited reactions.

The tight muscles beneath the illustrated skin of his stomach twitched as she followed the line from his sternum to navel with a long, leisurely swipe of her tongue. She dipped inside for a moment and played with yet another piercing there before following the centre line down to the base of his cock.

Well. Ben was a big boy, she thought, mouthing at the side of the taut shaft, her tongue following the glowing, inked lines.

Worrying the little rings on his sac made him moan, and an impish look up informed her that he was biting the back of his hand to muffle himself.

Oh right. Tent.

With a giggle, she decided that she wanted more noises out of him (his voice was all desperate and growly) and started paying very close attention to the head of his dick and the massive jewellery there.

The slight shift in his body was the only warning Rey got before Ben dragged her mouth off his cock and drew her in for a frantic kiss. ¨My turn,¨ he growled at her with a borderline evil grin that made Rey's pussy clench and gush.

He rolled them both over and was on top of her, his body just about completely covering hers. Pressed into the mattress Rey gasped and pulled him even closer. He was big and heavy, and so wonderfully solid, and she loved the feeling of being utterly surrounded by him.

Alas, Ben had other ideas. But they were pretty good ideas, so Rey wasn't too put out.

His hands were just as huge as the rest of him, but surprisingly nimble (or not so surprisingly, he did play the guitar after all), and he was very gentle as he feathered his fingertips from the side of her face down her neck to caress her breasts.

¨Not a lot there,¨ Rey said with a nervous giggle. She'd always felt a bit insecure about being a member of the itty-bitty-titty-committee.

Ben just hummed and teased a nipple with the tip of his tongue. ¨Maybe, but it's the perfect amount.¨

He went further down and Rey shrieked as he blew a raspberry against the soft skin of her belly, followed by a series of sharp little nips. Her complaints were soon turned into moans as his mouth found her wet pussy.

Oh wow. He certainly knew what he was doing! The piercing in his tongue made things a lot more interesting too, just as she had thought. Rey reached her orgasm in record time, and he licked and sucked her through it until she pushed his head away, panting and overstimulated.

Ben took that direction beautifully and looked up at her with a victorious grin, the lower half of his face glistening with her juices.

He reached into a bag next to the bed and fished out a condom.

¨Won't that, you know, get damaged by the piercing?¨ Rey asked. 

Ben ripped open the foil and rolled the rubber over his erection. ¨Nah. Never had any trouble, and never heard of it happening from other folks with Alberts. As long as the jewellery's smooth, the condom doesn't tear.¨ He knelt on the bed and held out a hand to Rey. ¨Wanna have all the benefits of the thing? In the right position, it's gonna hit all the good spots.¨

Rey nodded and took his hand.

¨Straddle me facing away,¨ he directed her, and Rey did as he had suggested.

He had no trouble entering, soaked as she was from her recent orgasm, and the stretch of him inside of her felt so good. When he started to gently thrust into her from behind, she realised what he'd meant; the balls of the Prince Albert hit her g-spot with every thrust. Rey started to follow his movements with her hips and softly started to pant and moan as his fingers teased her clit. 

Her eyes fell on Hux whose presence she had completely forgotten. He was still sprawled in his chair, covered in his leather outfit, but now he had his cock out and it contrasted spectacularly with the black of his leather clothes and gloves.

He met her gaze and held it, never stopping to leisurely stroke his cock, a sly smirk on his lips.

This added a whole new level of eroticism for Rey, to know that she was getting expertly fucked by one man while another was pleasuring himself, watching her. So she kept eye contact with him until they rolled back in her head as her second orgasm hit.

Ben followed her a few seconds later, and they collapsed sideways into a panting, sweaty heap.

Hux stood and ambled over, kneeling next to the bed. He slowly reached out with his hand, and when Rey made no move to get away, he brushed a few strands of hair from her face. ¨That was lovely, thank you,¨ he murmured with a smile. “I'll get cleaned up and go to bed. Good night.¨

He left the compartment and zipped it up behind him, and Ben pulled up the covers and wrapped the both of them into a cosy cocoon. ¨Night,¨ he yawned and kissed the tip of Rey's nose.

¨Night,¨ she replied, pecking him on the lips and closed her eyes. She was out like a light within seconds.

***

 

The next morning was remarkably non-awkward. She woke up in Ben's arms and they snuggled for a bit. Then everyone took turns in the shower (a marvel of engineering in itself, that thing), and then Hux and Rey chatted a bit about the various technical quirks of certain bikes while Ben cooked breakfast on the camping stove outside.

Ben copied her number from the business card into his phone while they were eating and sent her a text with a grinning emoji and the eggplant one, which made Rey snort into her scrambled eggs, while Hux looked comically disgusted with the both of them.

They offered her a ride home, but since Rey had come in her own car, she had to decline.

Driving home, she smiled to herself. It had been a wonderful experience, and she truly hoped that she hadn't seen the last of those two.


End file.
